Sensei
by Kyosuke-Ichi
Summary: Berawal dari L yang mengikuti Kuliah Kerja Nyata di sekolah Light, membuat kehidupan keduanya berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih... BL#LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

* * *

"Kau akan mengajar di SMA Taikoku Gakuen,"

"Kenapa di sana?"

"Siswa-siswi di sana lumayan pintar untuk kau ajari,"

"Benarkah itu Watari-sama? Jika seperti itu, mereka tidak memerlukan saya, bukan…?"

"Tentu tidak L, kau adalah mahasiswa yang paling cepat lulus untuk mengambil sebuah gelar. Di umurmu yang ke 24 seperti ini, kau masih saja ingin kuliah, kau kan sudah lulus S3 dari dulu," Watari tertawa.

"Bukan itu intinya watari-sama. Ya… Itu karena saya bosan… lagi pula, ilmu itu tidak akan pernah habis," jeda "Hanya 3 bulan kan?"

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak pernah ikut kerja kuliah nyata di sekolah saja L,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah L. Besok kau mulai mengajar di sana. Tapi, jangan lupakan kelasmu sebagai dosen di sini, oke," Watari memberikan selembar kertas jurnal.

"Hmm. Saya mengerti,"

Dia adalah L. Anak yang dibesarkan Watari semenjak kedua orang tuanya membuangnya. Dan siapa yang menyangka? L, anak yang tidak diharapkan adalah anak yang berbakat. Di umurnya yang ke 24 ini ia telah menjadi Dosen di Universitas To-oh, dan sekaligus menjadi seorang Detective terhebat di dunia, walau semua orang belum mengetahuinya. Bagi Watari, yang sekaligus guru dan ayah angkatnya, sudah menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

**#####^_^_^_^#####**

"Huufft~" Pemuda berambut coklat berjalan lesuh ke sekolahnya.

"Hay, Light!" Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hay, juga Kaito," Light menjawab tanpa semangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit heh?" Expresi Kaito seperti mengejek.

"Bukan itu, hanya sedikit malas untuk ke sekolah," Light menghela nafasnya.

"Haha, sebagai siswa teladan kau pasti letih belajar," Kaito tertawa.

"Berhentilah mengejekku," Light memandang sinis.

"Ups, maaf," Kaito menutup mulutnya, untuk menahan tawa.

Bel berbunyi, Light memasuki kelas dengan santai, walau hatinya berkata 'Ini membosankan' Wali kelas memasuki kelas dengan membawa seseorang. Orang yang belum pernah dilihat semua siswa, bahkan Light.

Rambutnya hitam berantakan, matanya besar, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jika ia seorang guru, pasti akan sangat aneh. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih dan jas hitam yang tidak disetrika dan tidak dikancingi, sedangkan bawahanya, hanya menggunakan jeans biru yang terlihat besar, bahkan kedodoran.

Mata Light tertuju pada mata yang sehitam malam itu. Kemudian beralih pada wajahnya yang lancip dengan bibir tipis dan kulit putih pucat seperti salju. Seketika mata hitam itu menatap Light, menatap mata madu itu. Light terguncang, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya damai dan senang saat mata hitam itu menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Pro-"

"Maaf, tidak perlu pakai Prof tuan," Kata si pemilik rambut raven saat sang Wali kelas ingin memperkenalkannya.

"Ah- perkenalkan, dia adalah Lawliet. Dia adalah mahasiswa dari universitas to-oh. Selama 3 bulan, dia akan mengajari kalian mata pelajaran sains,"

Seolah waktu berhenti saat kedua pasang mata yang terukir indah dan penuh kemisteriusan di dalamnya saling memandang tanpa jeda, tanpa kata, hanya semilir angin yang menghembus sebagai prantara seperti benang transparan.

"Baiklah, anda bisa memulai pelajaran hari ini tuan Lawliet,"

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat kayu-pun ditutup saat sang empunya meninggalkan kelas. Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Lawliet hanya diam dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana hingga seorang siswa mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Etto, Lawliet-sensei apa kita boleh mengenal anda lagi? Ah- bukan, maksud saya… Anda yang memperkenalkan diri anda lagi, sepertinya kita masih belum mengenal anda,"

'Ya, itu benar- tak kenal maka tak sayang patut dicoba' Pikir L.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lawliet, tapi, saya lebih senang jika kalian memanggil saya Ryuuzaki. Saya dari Universitas To-oh, yang sekarang sedang mengambil jurusan sains dan ilmu kedokteran, ada yang lain?" raut wajah L masih datar dan tenang.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, apa anda sudah punya pacar?" Seorang siswi bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis, hingga semua siswa maupun siswi melirik dan ada pula yang menyorakinya.

"Tidak, saya belum punya," Hening kembali menyelimuti. Dan seorang siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Apakah anda juga pernah berhubungan sexs?" seketika semua siswa melirik tajam disertai celaan pada siswa itu dengan sebutan 'Pervert' bahkan membuat orang yang ditanyai hanya diam sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Belum juga," Lawliet mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,"

Dan… Itulah hari pertama L mengajar di Taikoku Gakuen. Tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka semua cepat paham apa yang L terangkan, tapi, ia agak gelisah karena entah kenapa ia merasa terus diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata yang mungkin siap untuk menerkamnya.

* * *

**###^_^###**

Karena sebentar lagi semester, saya mohon undur diri... Reader dan Senior juga bisa beri kritik dan saran untuk Chap selanjutnya...

#^o^#


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

* * *

**####Enjoy####**

**Chapter 2**

Light terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik si guru nyentrik. Matanya menelusuri setiap sisi tubuh sang guru dengan intens, sangat dalam, hingga bisa membuat sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya bergidik dengan elegan.

Selesai menulis rumus-rumus di papan, tubuh itu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah yang langsung memancarkan keindahan misteri yang penuh dengan labirin. Dan, ketika bibir pucat itu mulai terbuka untuk menyuarakan logika yang mewakili rumus-rumus fisika— yang terbayang hanyalah ketika bibir itu dikecup untuk dinikmati—

Refleks, ibu jari kanan milik Light terangkat, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Menggores garis panjang seringaian yang terukir jelas sambil menatap sang objek dengan berbagai adegan yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

"Baiklah… sekian dari saya dan terimakasih," sang guru meninggalkan kelas.

Walau agak membungkuk tetap membuat kesan misteri dalam bentuk lekuk tubuh yang sesungguhnya. Dan suara baritonennya itu, membuat penasaran… apakah suara itu bisa menjadi sebuah jeritan atau desahan? Pikiran Light melayang-layang hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang mulai mengeras pada dirinya. 'Tidak- apa yang kupikirkan tadi?' Light melesat keluar kelas.

**#####^_^#####**

Merasakan air yang mengalir melalui keran, mengenai telapak tangan dan membasahi wajah... sungguh segar. Light menatap bayangannya dari balik cermin ruang toilet pria.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Aku ini kan-bukan-gay… tapi, tapi— Apa itu' Light mencengkram rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya, memijat pelan dahinya yang mulai terasa sakit.

**Cklik**

Seseorang masuk dari pintu utama, membuat Light melirik. Dan— siapa yang menduga dia adalah mahasiswa yang juga gurunya, yang membuat ia tergila-gila…tunggu- 'Aku tergila-gila pada Ryuuzaki-sensei?' Light melirik gerak-gerik sang kupu-kupu malam tak bersayap melesat ke bilik pintu toilet.

Detak jantung Light tak beraturan, ia takut… takut melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, mengingat ia sedang berdua di toilet bersama si pemuda nyentrik yaitu gurunya, walau hanya sementara. Menelan ludah- pikiran Light mulai melayng kembali, bayangan-bayangan tentang betapa moleknya tubuh si pemuda pucat dan, betapa putih kulit susunya, dan aromanya, lalu desahannya—

**Cklik-**

Bilik pintu terbuka, Light memerhatikan pemuda pucat mendekat, melewati cermin. Saat ingin menyalakan keran washtapel, mata hitam itu melirik Light, tepat di matanya.

"Ah, kau…" sambil menunjuk Light.

"Light. Yagami Light, Ryuuzaki-sensei,"

"Ya… saya pernah dengar nama Yagami. Apakah ayah anda seorang komandan polisi?" menyalakan keran dan mulai mencuci tangannya.

"Ya… tunggu dulu, dari mana anda tau?" Light menyipitkan matanya.

"Saya pernah membaca koran, dan di sana memuat kasus teroris yang dilakukan pihak yakuza-"

"Yang pasti, memuat nama para polisi yang terlibat," Light melanjutkan, dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman singkat dari sang guru. DEG-

Sesuatu seperti kupu-kupu menari di perut Light, membuat kesan pertama saat ia menatap senyum dari guru yang berparas nyentrik itu hanyalah kata 'Manis'

Pikiran Light buram, semuanya berkelebat dalam satu pusat. Ia mendekatkan diri dengan tubuh yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Menyisakan beberapa jarak hingga ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang khas bercampur aroma coklat dan hal lainnya.

Sengaja, atau mungkin karena insting pemburunya. Light mendekat terus, hingga dada bidangnya menyentuh punggung yang melengkung, dan hidungnya tepat di belakang rambut hitam yang berantakan, seolah mencoba mencium aroma khas yang memabukkan.

Tubuh sang guru bergidik saat ia merasakan nafas hangat meniup daun telinganya, sontak membuat sang guru berputar menjauh.

"Apa itu?" Light menatap expresi datar sang guru.

"Menurut Ryuuzaki-sensei apa?" nada suara Light terdengar mendesah. Light mulai mendekat, membuat sang guru mundur beberapa langkah hingga terbentur ujung washtapel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyerang guru itu tidak baik," Walau wajah itu datar, walau suara itu tidak bergetar, Light tau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Light semakin dekat hingga akhirnya menjepit tubuh kurus itu, membuat kedua tangan sang guru memegang washtapel di belakangnya, mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya, karena Light terus mendekatkan wajah.

Light menatap wajah putih pucat salju sang guru dengan tatapan tertarik. Kemudian hidungnya menyentuh leher jenjang di hadapannya.

"Nhhh…" tubuh di hadapan Light bergidik, mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan hidung Light menyentuh kulit lehernya, menghirup aromanya. Sontak membuat sang guru mendorong Light menjauh darinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" L memprotes.

"Saya suka bau anda," Light tersenyum manis, membuat expresi pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sedikit bersemu walau sangat tipis.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," berjalan keluar toilet meninggalkan Light.

Light hanya menyeringai menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih tua darinya keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Light menghirup telapak tangan kanannya, mencoba mencari jejak aroma memabukkan yang masih tersisa.

'Aku menginginkannya,'

Otaknya mulai memproses beberapa rencana yang tidak akan di bayangkan sang korban berikutnya. Rencana yang cukup besar hingga membuat si pemuda pucat menjadi miliknya. Milik Light seorang.

**#####^_^#####**

* * *

Wah... sudah Chap 2, ini- hanya sekedar pengenalan... bukan untuk reader kok, ini untuk saya... mengingat ini Fic pertama yang memakai lebel M.

Semoga tidak ada kesalahan... walau saya tau tak ada yang sempurna... maka dari itu saya tunggu Kritik dan Sarannya... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

(Sudut pandang orang pertama : Light Yagami)

* * *

**####Enjoy####**

* * *

Aku— saat di jalan tadi... sampai sekarang... aku tak bisa melupakannya. Wajahnya selalu terbayang di benakku…

Mata itu… Bibir itu… Entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya, 'Agghh…Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan PR jika selalu memikirkan Ryuuzaki-sensei?' aku mulai merasa frustasi dengan hal ini. Apa yang aku rasakan ini cinta? Aku menyukai jalan fikirnya, cara ia berbicara seperti tidak perduli, dan aku juga menyukai semua sisi tubuh yang dia miliki, tapi… tapi… aku tidak mengerti dengan rasa nyaman yang terjadi saat aku di dekatnya… tubuhku panas, ingin merasakan kulit itu lagi.

Pikiran-pikiranku mulai menjadi gelap, dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Wajah itu, bibir itu, leher jenjang itu, rasa kulitnya— benar-benar menenangkan dengan aroma maskulin yang khas… "Agggghh…" Aku menjambak rambutku saat memikirkannya lagi, entah- aku merasa memiliki kepribadian lain di dalam jiwaku yang terus bergumam, 'sentuh dia' dan hal-hal lainnya. Menelan ludah. Pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana wajah yang sepucat salju itu berwarna kemerahan seperti sakura, lalu mata yang selalu memandang serius berubah menjadi sayu dan penuh dengan— "CUKUP…"

"Light? Apa kau tidak apa?" nada yang terdengar khawatir dengan beberapa ketukan pintu di kamarku membuat aku tersadar dari siksaan egoku sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Jika perlu sesuatu, katakan pada Okaa-san ya"

"Iya,"

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, memejamkan mata- dan seketika wajah itu kembali lagi, sontak aku membuka mata, menggeleng keras. 'Mungkin ini akibat aku belum mandi'

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan menenteng handuk di leher.

**#####**(✖╭╮✖)**#####**

"Ahh~ nyamannya…" Gumamku ketika air hangat menyetuh kulitku. Memejamkan mata sambil meresapi aroma lavender yang menyatu dengan uap. Mataku terbuka perlahan. Di hadapanku bayangannya muncul dengan bertelanjang dada. Mataku menatap takjub sosoknya. Oh- Khayalan ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut khayalan. Kulit itu, wajah itu, bibir itu, lalu… lalu… tonjolan pink di dadanya… Astaga- aku tak tahan, sesuatu mengembang dari bawah… 'apakah tubuhnya seindah ini atau lebih indah dari yang ku bayangkan ini?' Kepadatanku semakin keras saja. Aku mulai menyentuhnya perlahan, seolah kerapatan dari Ryuuzaki-sensei lah yang sedang mengapit kejantananku… Aku penasaran, bagaimana suara desahannya…? Bagaimana ia mengerang dengan menyebut namaku, saat aku memanjakan tubuhnya? Bagaimana ia memohon untuk disentuh? Bagaimana wajahnya berubah dan melengkungkan pinggulnya— menikmati setiap apa yang aku lakukan nanti?

**#####**(✖╭╮✖)**#####**

"A-nghh…" tubuhnya bergetar saat aku menecup dan menghisap bagian lehernya yang sensitif. Tangan nakalku menyusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dengan beberapa sentuhan nakal pada kedua nipple miliknya. Ia mengerang tertahan, tanganku mulai melepaskan kemejanya. Tidak sabar. Aku menghisap nipple kirinya dengan gemas.

"A-ah…" ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, tangannya menjambak rambutku. Pindah, untuk menghisap dan menggigit nipple kanannya, tangan kananku berlari ke bawah, menyelinap ke dalam jeans yang longgar, meremas-remas kepadatannya dalam kenikmatan. Ia mengerang dengan wajah memerah, aku mencium semua sisi tubuh putih susunya dari dada ke perut, lidahku berputar-putar di pusaran perutnya dengan tekanan di bawah, ia mengerang keras dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tangannya mencengkram lebih kuat rambutku, mencoba melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Aku membuka celananya dengan paksa, lalu melemparnya, setelah itu aku membuka celanaku memperlihatkan petinjuku. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi keindahannya, karena panas sudah menyebar dan membutakan mataku dengan bintik-bintik kenikmatan akan desahannya yang sangat merangsang. Menjilat jari-jariku, aku memasukkan satu-persatu jari-jariku, ia tersentak, aku menahan bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Lidahku mengecap semua sisi rongga mulutnya, menghisap dengan ganas bibir itu, tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ketiga jariku telah bersemayam di dalamnya. Aku mulai menggerakkan mereka- keluar masuk… menyundul dengan ganas, mencari titik yang membuat ia mengerang dan jatuh dalam kenikmatan, ia mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman, dan seketika mata hitam itu melebar saat aku menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Melepaskan ciumanku, aku mendengarnya mendesah setiap aku mendorong masuk jari-jariku. Saliva-nya mengalir melalui sudut bibir merah cerinya. Matanya sayu dan penuh dengan nafsu. Panas membakar tubuhku hingga kekerasanku semakin mengeras dan menegang, siap untuk ditanam. Aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku, menyiapkan diri dan—

"Aaahhhh…" Ia melemparkan kepalanya, menggeliat saat aku mendorong masuk kejantananku dengan paksa ke ruang sempitnya. Kerapatannya mengapit kejantananku dengan kuat… 'nhh' aku merasa terbuai, ia- begitu, hangat, sempit dan— nikmat… Tidak sabar untuk melihatnya mengerang lebih keras, aku bergerak keluar masuk, membuatnya menggeliat dan mengerang keras dengan suara yang mulai serak, kakinya membungkus leherku, kedua tangannya meremas-remas seprai hingga kusut. Aku mendekat, mencium dan menjilat telinganya. "Ryuuzaki-sensei…" desahku di telinganya, dan setelah itu, aku mendengarnya mengerang semakin keras dengan bertambahnya kecepatan sundulanku yang menghantam prostatnya.

"A-ahh.. Li-ght,"

"Light"

"LIGHT"

"LIGHT!"

Sontak aku terbangun dengan peluh yang menyebar di sekitar tubuhku. Aku menatap tanganku yang berlumur cairan tubuh.

"LIGHT! CEPAT BANGUN!"

"Ah… ya, aku sudah bangun okaa-san," kasurku basah dengan cairanku sendiri… jadi itu mimpi? Tapi- tapi… itu terlihat nyata. Desahan-desahannya mengisi telingaku, berusaha membangkitkan kepadatan yang kumiliki. Aku menggeleng keras, menatap jam weker-ku 'jam 08.00' Mati aku— berlari ke kamar mandi, dan segera berpakaian. Aku bergegas turun, menatap okaa-san yang sedang merapikan piring.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bangunnya Light? Jam wekermu berbunyi tiga kali,"

"A- ya, aku terlalu lelah mengerjakan PR," aku langsung mengambil roti isi selai di meja.

"Okaa-san aku pergi dulu,"

"Ya, hati-hati,"

Syukurnya pintu gerbang belum ditutup.

Saat ingin ke kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Ryuuzaki-sensei. Seketika, bayangan-bayangan tentang mimpi itu kembali lagi, memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menggeleng. 'tenang… ini sekolah, bukan tempat berbuat mesum' aku mengusap-usap dadaku. Tapi, bayangan-bayangan tentang mimpi tadi malam kembali lagi disaat-saat tertentu… Desahannya, wajahnya, kerapatannya— 'Agggggh…' bagaimana aku bisa fokus belajar? Bisa-bisa nilaiku turun… 'oh tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan keinginan ini?'

* * *

**####### (⊙_⊙) #######**

* * *

A-apa yang saya tulis?

Panda : rasanya dari tadi lu ngelamun aja

Giamana gwe bisa ngelamun, kalo tangan lagi kerja?

Panda : ngelamunin L yang dirape

O_O diem lu panda

Panda : (tidur)

######

Ah... chap ke-tiga, baru aja saya kukus (?)... syukurnya ada Mr. Panda yang nemenin... (╯﹏╰）

Semoga adanya chap ke-tiga ini menghibur para Pembaca.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran, kripik pedas-pun boleh, saya gk marah kok...

Kalau begitu, sekian dari saya... (｡ ‿ ｡)


	4. Chapter 4

**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

* * *

Manusia, memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk. Nafsu adalah musuh terbesar manusia, mereka tidak bisa melawan walau telah berusaha, karena nafsu adalah sisi terliar mereka, yang menjadikan mereka seperti binatang, bukannya manusia yang memiliki kehormatan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Light Yagami… saat ini, nafsu telah menguasainya semenjak seseorang bernama Lawliet itu memasuki kehidupannya. Menjerumuskan semua pikiran sucinya dengan hal-hal yang membutakan mata, menghancurkan logika, merusak semua bentuk pemikiran yang rasional.

Light memerhatikan sosok yang telah membuat pikirannya gila selama dua hari ini, semakin keras ia ingin menyingkirkan sosok itu, semakin kuat juga keinginannya untuk menyentuhnya. Pikirannya telah diracuni dengan sosok rupawan nan indah, baik dari sifat maupun sikap dan jangan lupa fisiknya.

"Baiklah, sekian dari saya dan… terimakasih," Suara baritone-nya menggetarkan jiwa. Sayangnya, waktu terlalu cepat untuk mengambil banyak momen-momen indah untuk mengagumi sosok yang sudah berlalu. Rasa kecewa memenuhi pikiran Light, ia mengutuk adanya jam istirahat… padahal, ia selalu suka saat-saat santai di jam istirahat, tapi kali ini berbeda… sangat berbeda.

**##### ^_^ #####**

Mungkin bagi semua siswa, tempat yang paling menyiksa adalah perpustakaan. Bukan karena buku-bukunya, melainkan penjaga perpustakaan yang super judes. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Lawliet, atau mungkin kita bisa sebut dia Ryuuzaki. Saking gemarnya berada di perpustakaan, tidak membuat niat sucinya untuk menjamah semua buku terhalangi oleh sosok sang penjaga perpustakaan yang banyak ditakuti siswa maupun guru lain. Dari ia berusia lima tahun sampai sekarang, ia memang seorang kutu buku.

Light berjalan menyusuri koridor, berniat untuk menemukan pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwa yang dirindukannya. Kakinya berhenti saat menangkap sosok pujaannya melalui kaca tembus pandang di ruang perpustakaan. Itu, Ryuuzaki-sensei yang sedang asik membaca tumpukan buku tebal di hadapannya.

Light melangkahkan kaki ke dalam perpustakaan yang tak pernah dimasukinya seumur hidup. Tatapan tajam dari penjaga perpustakaan menyambutnya, saat melewati pintu kaca. Light bingung, kenapa juga pujaan hatinya menyukai tempat seram seperti ini?

"Eh- Ryuuzaki-sensei, ada di sini juga rupanya," Light berusaha memberikan senyuman paling menawan milikinya, yang bisa membuat ribuan wanita bertekuk lutut hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi tidak, Light tidak akan memberikan cintanya pada wanita manapun, karena sebagian hatinya telah dicuri oleh sosok indah nan mempesona di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, Yagami-kun. Saya tidak tau kau suka ke perpustakaan juga,"

"Haha… Ryuuzaki-sensei hanya tidak tau saja… aku ini siswa yang sangat rajin ke perpustakaan, " Light tersenyum bangga, tidak menyadari bahwa mata sang penjaga perpustakaan menatap tajam penuh aura mematikan ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryuuzaki-sensei, sedang baca apa?" Light duduk di dekat Ryuuzaki. Itu membuat sekujur tubuh Light bergetar gembira, bahkan Light menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh atau meremas-remas sosok di sampingnya itu.

'Aromanya— maskulin yang bercampur strawberry,' Pikir Light saat menghirup aroma khas Ryuuzaki.

"Sejarah jepang,"

"Oh, aku sudah baca buku itu… banyak hal yang diceritakan di sana," Light tidak bohong, dia memang sudah membaca buku itu, tapi tidak di perpustakaan ini.

"Ya… dan saya terkesan. Dari semua orang jepang yang terkenal kejam, mereka memiliki jiwa cinta keluarga yang besar,"

"Hahaha… itu jelas, saat bom hiroshima dan nagasaki dijatuhkan,"

"Hey! Ini perpustakaan, bukan tempat untuk mengobrol," Penjaga perpustakaan menatap tajam Light, membuat hawa dingin melintasi lehernya. Sang penjaga perpustakaan sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ryuuzaki, sehingga ia tidak ditegur.

"A- Iya maaf," Light menunduk, sedangkan Ryuuzaki hanya menatap Light. Sebelum berbalik penjaga perpustakaan itu tersenyum ke Ryuuzaki, seolah mengatakan 'Silahkan lanjutkan' Light hanya berdecak kesal saat melihat senyum itu ditujukan untuk Ryuuzaki-sensei kesayangannya.

'Apa-apaan senyum itu… apa jangan-jangan penjaga perpus itu juga menyukai Ryuuzaki-sensei ku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan malaikatku jatuh ke tangan kotor si penjaga perpustakaan itu' Light menatap si penjaga perpustakaan dengan tajam, mengirim sinyal pembunuh melalui matanya, sedangkan yang sedang di tatap hanya menyerang balik dengan serangan andalannya. Perang mata terjadi antara sang penjaga perpustakaan dengan Light, hebatnya, Ryuuzaki masih asik membaca tanpa merasakan aura yang mulai memanas.

'Ryuuzaki-sensei itu milikku, dan tidak akan ku berikan ke siapapun, walau itu artinya mati'

* * *

**##### ^_^ #####**

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, wahh... sepertinya saya gak sabar mau taruh jeruk lemon di fic ini, entah harus berapa halaman lagi... para pembaca yang setia sabar aja, sebisanya saya lanjutkan terus ini fic... Yooo... salam sayang dari saya... ^O^


	5. Chapter 5

**Peringatan : **Fanfic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang ceritanya bagus, dan berubah menjadi membosankan, AU, OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, terlalu banyak basa-basi, Terlalu dramatis(mungkin), dan banyak kecacatan lainnya... mohon dimaklumi... Jika tidak berminat membaca, 'Silahkan tekan tombol kembali'

* * *

**Just Enjoy**

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!" Light berlari menghampiri Ryuuzaki.

"Ya?" Ryuuzaki hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

'Sial… kenapa kebiasaan anehnya itu membuat sosoknya menjadi begitu imut' Light berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang mulai memberi sinyal waspada.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin pulang dengan Ryuuzaki-sensei. Apa itu mengganggu?"

"Tentu tidak," demi menjaga image, Light menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Walau begitu, Light merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang— sangat cepat. Keringat dingin turun melewati pelipisnya. Ada keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh tangan pucat itu— menggandengnya. Tiba-tiba, Ryuuzaki berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Cafe yang menjadi tempat favorit Light untuk bersantai.

"Eh?" Light ikut berhenti, bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Ryuuzaki lakukan.

"Yagami-kun bisa duluan, saya akan mampir sebentar,"

"Tidak apa, rasanya perutku juga butuh sesuatu," Light tersenyum.

"Umm… terserah kau saja," Ryuuzaki memasuki cafe dan diikuti Light. Ryuuzaki mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok, mengingat cara uniknya akan membuat banyak mata melirik dengan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat telinga sakit.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei sering ke sini juga?"

"Ya… kue-kue yang mereka jual cukup lezet,"

"Cafe ini memang tempat paling cocok untuk bersantai… bahkan, cafe ini jadi tempat favoritku,"

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu kita sama… walau begitu, toko kue di dekat cafe inilah yang paling sering saya kunjungi,"

"Dengar-dengar, toko kue itu milik cafe ini juga,"

"Wajar saja— rasa kue mereka sama-sama enak,"

"Hahaha… ternyata Ryuuzaki-sensei bisa tertipu juga,"

"Ya… terkadang," Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pesanan mereka telah datang.

Light hanya memesan kopi dan kue kering yang dibungkus. Sedangkan Ryuuzaki? Light tidak bisa membayangkan semua makanan yang penuh glukosa itu masuk ke mulutnya, pasti dia akan langsung pingsan.

Ryuuzaki memakan cake strawberrynya dengan tingkah yang membuat Light mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam dan merobek-robek baju tipis yang digunakan Ryuuzaki. Alhasil, Ryuuzaki hanya sibuk dengan makanannya, dan malah mencueki Light yang tengah memerhatikan tingkah lakunya saat memakan semua bentuk glukosa itu.

Satu persatu makanan manis itu melewati bibir merah cery, menuju lidah yang ahli dalam hal melilit, kemudian masuk melalui kerongkongan yang kapanpun bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan. Lidah merah itu menjilat krim-krim yang menempel di garpu, kemudian beralih untuk menjilat bibirnya yang mungkin terdapat serpihan gula di sana. Cara Ryuuzaki dalam mengkonsumsi asupan glukosa itu membuat fantasi Light semakin liar, semakin ganas, semakin ingin menyentuh dan membuat sosok yang membuatnya hampir gila itu mengerang di bawah kekuasaannya. Memohon dan meminta ampun untuk di berikan kenikmatan. Mata Light menjadi gelap, nafsu memenuhi matanya, batinnya dikuasai keinginan untuk menyentuh— menyentuh titik terdalam sosok indah di hadapannya. Entah apa atau kenapa, Light terlalu keras membayangkan fantasi murahan yang ada di pikirannya, membuat hidungnya jebol oleh cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Un, Yagami-kun… kau— berdarah," Ryuuzaki menunjuk hidung Light. Sontak membuat Light menutup hidungnya.

"A— maaf… permisi sebentar," Light berlari menuju toilet.

**BLAAAM-**

Pintu toilet dibanting, Light bergegas ke washtapel, mencuci hidung beserta wajahnya dari bercak darah.

"S-sial… kenapa aku malah mimisan di depan Ryuuzaki-sensei? Bagaimana kalau dia tau aku berpikir yang macam-macam? A-tau… dia akan menghindariku karena berpikir aku penyakitan? Agghhh… sial—" Light menjambak rambutnya, sedikit frustasi.

Sesaat mata coklat karamel itu menatap tajam ke cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri. Light kemudian menenangkan diri.

'Oke… sekarang tenang, bersikap cool di hadapan Ryuuzaki-sensei lalu susun rencana agar fantasi itu bisa menjadi nyata' Light berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, yang membuat sorot matanya menjadi kelam—kejam bagai iblis disertai seringaian yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihat bergidik ngeri.

Light keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke tempat semula. Ryuuzaki masih asik mengulum cake-cake coklat yang terlihat menggoda— bukan coklat lezat yang berada pada cake yang menggoda, tapi… lapisan coklat yang menghiasi bibir Ryuuzaki-senseilah yang membuat perhatian Light tercuri seutuhnya. Mata Light meredup, bahkan kilatan coklat karamelnya tidak terlihat, pikirannya kosong, yang ia inginkan hanya—

**Grab-**

Light menggenggam lengan kiri Ryuuzaki, membuat Ryuuzaki terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Light, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Ryuuzaki, semakin dekat hingga ia bisa mencium aroma coklat pada bibir Ryuuzaki.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakuka-" Kalimat Ryuuzaki terhenti saat ia merasakan lidah Light menyusuri bibirnya, seketika Ryuuzaki menghentakan tangan beserta wajahnya, berusaha menjauh dari predator lapar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Expresinya masih datar, tetapi matanya penuh amarah dengan pipi bersemu merah. Light tersadar dari lamunan mautnya, sayangnya itu bukan lamunan biasa, karena itu nyata.

"A-aku hanya ingin membersihkan bekas coklat di… bibir Ryuuzaki-sensei," Light ikut memerah, ia berdoa semoga tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat kejadian itu, kalau tidak… dia akan dikuliti ayahnya sendiri… Oh, Tidak…

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya,"

"Aku— minta maaf,"

"Haah~ sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu?"

"A-ku tidak," 'Bodoh… katakan saja kau menyukainya' sisi Light yang lain memberontak, ingin didengarkan.

"Ya, sudah… kali ini kau saya maafkan, lagi— Sebenarnya saya tidak suka menghukum siswa sendiri, tapi… jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi, saya tidak segan-segan melaporkanmu pada ayahmu Yagami," Light hanya diam, ia tidak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dia hindari. Kemudian Ryuuzaki berdiri, berniat untuk pergi.

"Ano, Ryuuzaki-sensei…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin, guru matematikaku memberikan PR yang lumayan banyak… 50 nomor, anda tau… dan… mungkin aku memerlukan bantuan Ryuuzaki-sensei untuk mengerjakannya… bisakah?" Ryuuzaki sedikit mengernyit.

"Bukankah kau siswa teladan dengan nilai yang paling sempurna? Bukankah itu bisa kau atasi sendiri?"

"Tidak. Kali ini guru sialan itu tidak memberikan penjelasan… dan buku-buku terlalu susah dipahami,"

"Seharusnya kau harus menghormati gurumu Yagami-kun, baik di depannya maupun di belakangnya… itu membuatmu terlihat tak berpendidikan,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, gurunya memang sangat galak,"

"Baiklah, besok—"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei datang jam sembilan malam saja, ada banyak kegiatan sekolah yang ku ambil, dan ini—" Light memberikan secarik kertas.

"Itu alamat tempat tinggalku sensei,"

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok,"

"Ya… sampai bertemu," 'Sayangku'

Ryuuzaki berlalu, sedangkan Light masih di dalam cafe, wajah tampannya berubah sadis, seringaian terpampang jelas. Lidahnya menyusuri bibirnya, menjilat sisa-sisa dari bibir pucat Ryuuzaki.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam kekasihku," Light menyeringai. Otaknya memproses semua rencana yang tersusun rapi… sangat— sangat rapi, hingga Ryuuzaki tidak mencium bau busuk sedikitpun.

* * *

**##### O_O #####**

* * *

Bahhhh... Chap 5, memang bukan updet kilat... saya gk biasa pake kilat, takut diambar petir... #ditampol#

Baiklah... saya harap para pembaca menikmati chap ini... saya lupa kasih garam rupanya... tapi tenang, besok- akan ada yang lebih asem... tunggu yang sabar aja ya... ^_^

Ket: semua kesalahan bisa langsung anda kasih tau saya, maklumilah, saya bukan anak bahasa/tekno, jadi typo dan pribahasa akan ada yang salah,... jangan sungkan-sungkan Kritik, saya terima semua bentuk kritik dan saran...

Salam sayang saya... ^_^


End file.
